Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.672$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.672 = \dfrac{67.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.672} = 67.2\%$ $67.2$ per hundred = $67.2$ per cent = $67.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.